


Falling For You

by aphorisnt



Series: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Obi-Wan is Ben, Obikin 20 Day challenge, allusions to Obi-Wan's poor self-care habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/pseuds/aphorisnt
Summary: Day 10: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”In which Ben falls for Anakin. Literally.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I'm shit at summaries. Apparently I can't do things in order so here's another part of the Obikin challenge; who knows which one I'll do next?? I was supposed to edit this but I'm too lazy to do so right now, though I may come back and edit later, we'll see.

Ben stared up at the sky. He saw birds flying high up in the air, the stretch of tall buildings, and branching treetops. Beneath him he felt hard ground, cold like concrete, except for a bunched up bit of fabric beneath his head. He was lying down. Why was he lying down? He had just been on his way to grab a cup of coffee before heading back to work, he remembered, but everything was a bit fuzzy between the time he left his apartment and that moment.

He made to sit up but a strong pair of hands pushed him back down to the ground.

“Whoa, easy there,” a voice said. “Give it a minute before you try to get up.”

Ben gazed dazedly up into a pair of bright blue eyes, the most beautiful he had ever seen, a mischievous-looking grin, and a tan face framed by golden curls. The man was utterly gorgeous.

“Well I appreciate the compliment,” he laughed.

Ben blushed. Had he said that out loud?

“Yes, you did,” the man replied. “And that too. I’m no expert but you might be a bit concussed.”

He stared blankly. Concussed? What? He raised questioning eyes to the blond man and tried to ask. “How did I…?” he trailed off.

The man laughed again. “You fainted. Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Ben blushed brighter for a moment at the implication before his confusion returned. He had fainted? How? He tried to take stock of his body, figure out what was injured if anything, but could only feel what he assumed were some bumps and bruises. And possibly a concussion, though he’d have to wait on a doctor for that.

“Do you do this often?” the man asked.

“What, pass out into the arms of a stranger and thoroughly embarrass myself?” Ben asked ruefully. He groaned. “Can I try sitting up now.”

“Sure,” he offered, supporting him with a hand on the back as he rose. “And really I meant just the passing out part but for what it’s worth I’m not judging you or anything.”

“Thanks. And no, I can’t say this is a frequent occurrence for me.”

“Are you sick? Have you eaten lately? Oh, and I’m Anakin by the way.” He extended the hand that wasn’t holding Ben up and Ben shook it.

“I’m Ben,” he replied. “And no I’m not sick. And I ate…” He thought for a minute. Surely he had eaten the night before. Hadn’t he? Or was that the day before last? Now he wasn’t sure. “Um…”

“Ah,” Anakin said. “So I take it low blood sugar is the culprit.

“You know what, I live just around the corner from here. How about you come with me and we get you an icepack and some juice, then I’ll help you get to a doctor to get checked out. Don’t worry, I’m not an ax murderer or anything, I just want to help”

“Inviting me in already?” Ben teased. “At least buy me dinner first.”

Anakin laughed again, louder this time. “What, the juice doesn’t count? Well how about this,” he grinned, “I’ll take you to the doctor and if they give you a clean bill of health I’ll take you out tonight. If not, then we can meet up this weekend. Sound could to you?”

Ben blinked. He had just been joking, kind of flirting if he was being honest with himself, but either way he hadn’t expected a positive response. “Ok,” was all he could reply.

“Awesome.” And there was the brightest, most genuine smile Ben had ever laid eyes on. “Let me know when you’re ready to stand.”

“Will do, just give me a moment.” His head was actually starting to hurt a bit now.

“Take all the time you need.”

Ben had to smile. He certainly hadn’t planned on meeting anyone that day but apparently passing out in public had its merits.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @aphorisnt


End file.
